The present invention relates in general to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to booster cable connectors.
The inventor is aware of several cable connectors, such as, for example, those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,254,172; 2,168,250; 2,714,196 and 3,662,322. However, all of these known devices are prone to tangling with either the cables being attached to a terminal, or with other devices. Thus, every time such known cable connectors are to be used, effort and time must be spent to untangle them and get them ready for use.
Furthermore, known cable connectors are expensive to manufacture, assemble and attach. Often, the known connectors require additional tools to effect the connection and still are not reliably held in place on the terminal.